Roll With the River as it Goes
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A one-shot containing TMNTdisneyfan2013's characters Charlie Casey, Minerva Becard, and Victoria Becard. All characters go to TMNTdisneyfan2013. I own nothing. Made for fun and dedicated to TMNTdisneyfan2013. I hope you enjoy. Read and review. If I give you a summery, that'll ruin the surprise, won't it? So read on, please, and enjoy what I have to offer with these two.


Victoria furrowed her brow as she looked at her reflection in the body length mirror in her room. Was she showing? She couldn't tell. She didn't think she was. Oh how she hated this. And she hadn't even told Charlie. Crap. She should probably do that. Biting her lip, she turned to the side and ran her hand over her stomach. It was still as flat as ever, but she felt different. Sure, she'd had a child once before, but that was under extremely weird conditions that included an assortment of the mafia, a smuggler and the Amazon Jungle.

"Hey Mum, you may be old, but you're not fat...like, yet anyway."

Victoria jumped and turned around. There stood her 14 year old daughter Minerva, smirking, black wavy hair resting on shoulders. Her eyes were purple and her fur was grey, just like her father Richard. That had been the first man Victoria ever loved, and he'd died in battle fighting Procyons. Recently they'd been reunited after Victoria, regretfully, gave up Minerva as a baby. Now they lived together and what happened was mostly water under the bridge. Victoria rolled her eyes,

"Yet?"

She couldn't help but think that maybe Minerva had found out about the baby. Minerva laughed,

"Well most mums your age are like, fat. And you're like, not."

Minerva said, laughing while walking into the room. Victoria sighed in relief. Minerva passed by her and grabbed Victoria's small jewlery box. Victoria really only wore earrings and her wedding ring from Richard; but she had a good collection of earrings, necklaces, and braclets from over the years.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Victoria questioned, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"Can I borrow a pair of errings and...this braclet?" Minerva asked, holding up a pair of dangly saphire and gold errings and a gold bangel braclet.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Well...there's this party a-"

"When, where, and is there any adult supervision whatsoever?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

Victoria gave her a motherly evil eye, to Minerva's surprise. Minerva sighed,

"It's like, around 7:00P.M. to about 11:00P.M., it's at this girl Mortisha's house, and her Mom is upstairs. Like it's all in her gigantic basement, but her mum is supposed to come and check up on us every hour or something. That's what I know."

Victoria stood, watching Minerva for any sign of lieing. As far as she could tell, Minerva was being truthful. She smiled a little.

"Alright. You can go, and...yes you can borrow the earrings and braclet."

Minerva grinned and hugged Victoria tightly. "Oh my god, thanks so much Mum!" Minerva quickly put on the earrings and braclet right there in front of Victoria's vanity. Victoria had to admit, she looked beautiful with them.

A car horn honked outside. Victoria turned and looked out the window, seeing a black sedan parked in front of her house. In it she could see were three girls about Minerva's age and a blond woman a sum of years younger than her. One of the girls had odd horns portruding from her head, one was human, as was the mother, and then the last had an odd resemblace to a snake. Victoria turned to Minerva, who also now had on a thick coating of Victoria's ruby red lipstick.

"That's Mortisha's mother?" She asked.

Minerva nodded, "Yeah, the mum and the human girl are Mortisha and her mum, Tasha. And then the girl with the horns is Hannah, and the snake girl is Amber. Mortisha's mom is picking us all up." She smiled brightly. "So I'm going to go out now..."

Victoria grabbed Minerva's shoulder as she tried to inch away. Wordlessly, Victoria grabbed a tissue and dabbed most of Minerva's lipstick off, leaving just enough to add a nice glow to her lips.

"You had on way to much, Minerva. You looked like a slut."

Minerva blushed at her mother's bluntness. "Uh...sorry...thanks Mum." Victoria smiled. Minerva hugged her quickly and ran out the door. Victoria watched as Minerva, former Coast Guard Chief Petty Officer 2nd Class and currant cadet at the Intersteller Navel Space Academy, ran with makeup and jewlery, talking excidedly with her friends as they drove off. She sighed. Minerva hadn't even been living with her a year, but their relationship had strengthend greatly and she always regretted knowing of the time they never got to spend together when she was young.

"Oh well...thy make mistakes as thou goes; but always they, whether be regrettable or done in un-sane of mind, shall be forgiven; for nothing a human does is ever certain until the concequences be faced."

She chuckled to herself as she walked down the stairs for her butchard try at copying the language of Shakespear. She was a bit of a poetry buff and it was fun to mess with his language. She reached her kitchen, thinking for a moment then eating a handful of blueberries and then moving to her living room, where she doned a light coat and walked into the cool night air.

She had to tell Charlie.

He lived...oh, 8, 9 blocks away, but she'd walked more than that before in less than a day. She didn't feel like calling him. She needed to tell him herself; she needed to see his face, and she needed to know what he would say...or more, if he even wanted the baby.

It didn't take her long to reach his small white house. She walked up on the porch, took a deep breath, and knocked. Soon the door opened to Charlie. The 39 year old aged well, much like Victoria. He taught at the Intersteller Academy and was the heart throb of almost every female student there. Blond hair and green eyes, a muscular body to match and a personality soaked in natural, true charm, he was every womans dream. He blinked at Victoria from behind the rectangular reading glasses perched on his nose,

"Tori? What are you doing here?" he grinned, "Admiral Victoria has some type of workload to add to me grading papers and dealing with teenage girl stalkers everyday?"

Victoria chuckled, "No, no it's nothing like that Charlie..." she sighed, "can I come in?" She asked hesitantly. Charlie looked concerned.

"Of course Victoria." He said immidiately, stepping back to let her in.

Victoria walked in, taking in the sweet scent of Charlie's cologne. Musky, but with a cider-y tang to it. She loved that cologne. His house as always was dimly lit and had a coffee table scattered with to-be graded papers and coffee mugs. She sat on his old, beat up couch that he said he'd gotten from his cousin when he moved in with his late wife, Margarate. She'd been dead for ten years. That was one thing they had in common that made him the only man she let lay eyes on her since Richard was killed. Charlie sat down next to her, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on the table. He looked at her and took her hand in his,

"Victoria, what's wrong babe?" He inquired. She looked at him, her face showing her fear. Inching closer to him, Victoria whispered in his ear,

"Charlie I'm...I'm pregnant."

She heard his breath catch in his throat. She backed away quickly, looking into his face, tears clouding her vision before she could register any expression on his face. She hadn't cried since Richard died. There went her record.

"Charlie I'm...I'm s-so sorry! I never t-thought this would h-happen and I-I-I understand if y-" She felt Charlie put two fingers to her lips. She looked up and saw Charlie, his face turned up in a warm, happy smile.

"Shh, Victoria. Why are you apologizing?"

Victoria blinked rapidly, more tears falling down her cheeks. Why was she apologizing? It was just as much her fault as it was Charlie's. After a pause, Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you worried I don't want the baby? Or that I won't stay with you because of it?"

"Y-Yes," She choked. That was exactly what she was afraid of. She was surprised when Charlie hugged her to him, shifting her legs so that she was sitting on his lap and then leaned back. He talked as he lightly wiped the tears from Victoria's rosy cheeks,

"Babe, I'm going to be honest. I always wanted a baby."

Victoria sat in shock, leaning her head against Charlie's shoulder while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Margarate and I never had children. I always regretted it, and I'm not trying to force you into anything, and...in short, honey, I want the baby and am estatic if you are."

Victoria's face formed a greatful, warm smile. She quickly pulled Charlie into a loving kiss.

"I want the baby too Charlie..." She said, resting nose to nose with him. Charlie grinned his charming grin and reached into his jeans pocket, bringing out a little blue box. Victoria's eyes widened. She knew what was in the box.

"I was actually going to save this for tomorrow...but now seems like the time to ask...Victoria, will you marry me?"

Victoria just kissed him. Charlie took that as enough of a hint and slipped the diamond ring onto her right hand, not the left, where she still wore her wedding ring from Richard. They broke away from kissing and layed back, relaxing in a comfortable silence; both in their own happy thoughts. Charlie's hand rested on Victoria's stomach.

"I can feel them already," He said in a hushed voice. That's when Victoria's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. He cocked his head, worry on his face.

"Something wrong Victoria?" He questioned.

Victoria's mouth hung open a little, "I just realized we still have to explain this to Minerva."

* * *

Another one-shot with these two. :3 I love em' way too much...anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. The characters all belong to TMNTdisneyfan2013, except for the random three girls and the mom.

Read TMNTdisneyfan2013's story A Captain's Tale! It really is great!

Characters used with permission. Do not steal.


End file.
